


So Many Losses

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Gen, Language, M/M, Past Implied Violence, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: So Many Losses<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Sentinel Prime, ensemble; Sentinel Prime/Ultra Magnus/Rodimus Prime<br/>Prompt 1: Master Prompt List // September 29th ~ Loss<br/>Warnings: slash, past violence, language, death<br/>Notes: Part of the Carrying On The Line fic, a prelude to everything in the main fic.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Many Losses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: So Many Losses  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Sentinel Prime, ensemble; Sentinel Prime/Ultra Magnus/Rodimus Prime  
> Prompt 1: Master Prompt List // September 29th ~ Loss  
> Warnings: slash, past violence, language, death  
> Notes: Part of the Carrying On The Line fic, a prelude to everything in the main fic.
> 
> 0000

The quarters that he occasionally would admit to having shared with Rodimus, were dimly lit as he probed along the wavering bond that he shared with his latest sparkling as Rodimus moved smaller things around the room.

He hid a shudder placing his hand on his chest plating as he felt the energy of another dissipate and holding in a growl of frustration as it remerged itself back into his stronger spark. 

Just like the others, it had slagging faded before he even had the chance to get it to the separation point.

How the frag was he even going to be able to fragging give the Magnus, his mate a sparkling if he couldn't even get any of them to live and have enough strength to mature enough to make into separation.

Not even Rodimus had been successful that he knew of, in the grand scheme of a providing a sparkling to the ailing Magnus. The medics couldn't even begin to slagging explain why the sparklings were fading out so quickly.

He sort of vaguely wondered if the part of the reason that Rodimus was having problems was due to the cosmic rust virus that he had had an encounter with, thanks to the slagging Decepticons.

Not even Botanica or Alpha Trion could slagging figure out what was going on, though they were doing their best to keep everything to do with this, cleverly hidden from the general populace.

... Not that he even wanted any of those fraggers or even Optimus to know about his carrying issues or about how many sparklings he had lost.

After his last encounter with the Prime on the tiny organic planet, he did not to be on the end of the other Prime's laugh or lose his body to a fragging organic again.

A shifting pede to his left got his attention onto Rodimus as the older Prime sat next to him with an unhappy expression on his face plating, the mech gently squeezed part of his arm with a sigh. 

It wasn't even hard for him to know that he would know about the loss of another one, along with so many others before it.

"Its not going to be easy, Sentinel. We have to keep trying before he leaves us behind too."


End file.
